There are sundry back packs and raingear available in the prior art and as one skilled in this art appreciates there is a considerable amount of prior art where the raingear is stored in a back pack or tote bag or the like. Exemplary of such articles are disclosed is the following patents:                French Patent No. 2,553,981 granted to Aime Samuel Achour on Oct. 28, 1983. The raingear in the backpack disclosed in this patent is stored in a pocket adjacent to the back of the wearer and is the backpack is removed from the wearer to get at the raingear.        U.S. Pat. No. 36,685 granted to Brecht et al on Oct. 14, 1862 a combination a backpack that is converted into tent, mattress and raingear and it also must be removed from the user to accommodate these various uses.        U.S. Pat. No. 261,109 granted to Watkinson on Jul. 11, 1882 discloses a tote bag that stores raingear.        U.S. Pat. No. 1,340,351 granted to Whall on May 18, 1920 discloses a foldable raingear.        U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,306 granted to Fabanich on Jan. 10, 1961 is a combined raingear, seat and foldable for ease of carrying adapted particularly for hunters.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,111 to Lieberman discloses a backpack with integral garment. In Lieberman, the integral garment is stored in an internal compartment formed continuously along a central panel on the inside of the backpack. The garment may be deployed without removing the backpack from the user's back. However, the Lieberman invention is difficult to deploy by the user since the package that stores the garment is zippered and near the user's back. Moreover, the pack must be constructed of waterproof material since the garment does not cover the pack.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,112 granted to Christodoulou et al on Apr. 18, 1995 discloses a combined backpack that stores a raincoat in a pocket located at the top of the backpack and is covered by a detachable tote back that overlies the pocket that stores the raincoat.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,969 to Greenberger discloses a backpack that is convertible between a backpack mode and a backpack and protective outer gear mode. The protective outerwear is stored inside of a first pocket. The Greenberger invention suffers from the same problems associated with Christodoulou invention, in that it cannot be quickly deployed without the assistance of another.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,448 granted to Tsai on Apr. 28, 1998 which teaches a combined raincoat and backpack where the raincoat conceals the backpack. The raincoat is stored in an interior surface on the front surface of the backpack, i.e. between the backpack and the back of the wearer.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,613 granted to Sheu on May 28, 2002 discloses a packet that is held by Velcro® to any of the various facets of the back pack and is removable. The packet stores raingear so that the packet is removed from the backpack when it is desired to dawn the raingear.        
This invention solves at least two problems that are not considered nor suggested in the prior art. Namely, the raingear is stored in and attached to the backpack in such a way that it is accessible when the backpack is being worn by the user to the extent that a simple movement of the guide strap allows the user to pull the raingear out of the backpack and don the raingear in a single motion to cover both himself and the backpack. In addition, since the raingear is tied to the pocket of the backpack in such a manner that when deployed the tie does not affect the operation of the donning of the raingear and assures that the raingear will be stored back in the backpack. What this obviates is the preclusion of leaving the raincoat outside of the backpack and forgetting or being too lazy to put it back therein. This will attempt to solve the problem that school children have that lose the raincoat because they have the propensity of forgetting to put or just not putting the raincoat back into the pocket of the heretofore known types of backpacks or tote bags.
In another embodiment of this invention, the raingear is stored in its own flexible container or pouch which is capable of being attached to, mounted in a pocket of or mounted on the top of the backpack. This embodiment operates in the same way as that described in the above paragraphs. Obviously, since the raingear is already packaged, it can be also utilized in combination with other types of articles, such as fishing vests, hunting vest and other types of outdoor clothing. The clothing just mentioned, would require a fastener that complements the fastener on the package containing the raingear so as to be able to be attached thereto and detachable therefrom or alternatively the pouch could be formed integrally on the back of the clothing and accessible to the wearer while on the wearer.